Midnight Madness
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: "Lt. Hyuga, Halloween is about being someone you are not. Do something tonight you wouldn't do otherwise." Happy Halloween!


Hey! I know that I should be working on Veil and Trapped but this idea would not leave my head. I saw a picture that had Leila, Anna, and Akito dressed for Halloween and this idea formed. Plus, it is close to Halloween so here is your treat, a new story! Enjoy!

Warnings: Language and some OOC ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

><p>Lt. Akito Hyuga walked into the Command Center and stared around. It was decorated for the Halloween party tonight. Jack-o-lanterns were lined around the halls, fake spider webs covered the ceilings, ghosts cut outs were posted on the doors, black and orange streamers were thrown around everywhere. Out of all the holidays, Akito liked Halloween the least. The thought of ghost and the dead brought back some unwanted memories for him. He had died once and hated to be reminded of it. He hated to think of the ghost he saw from the Narva mission. He hated thinking of the massacre his brother had caused.<p>

"Damn it." He whispered as he crumbled up the invitation in his hand. Why was he even going to this? Why didn't he just turn back and leave? Then he remembered this morning.

_Akito was walking down the hall when all of a sudden someone came walking up beside him._

"_Hello, Lt. Hyuga." Leila said as she walked up beside him. It was his commander Leila Malcal. She was smiling and holding a big box. Her hair was a mess, and he guessed that she had ran to catch up with him. Whatever was in the box must have been important. _

_He greeted her. "Hello, Commander." He looked over into the box and noticed what looked like flyers._

"_Oh, here you go." Leila said as she grabbed an invitation and handed it to him._

_Akito took it and examined it. It was an orange paper with black writing and it was announcing a Halloween party tonight. "A party?" He asked. It wasn't like the people around here to party._

"_Yeah, we're having a Halloween party tonight for the W-0 unit." She said as they continued to walk. "I'd love for you to come." _

"_Alright. Thank you, Commander." He then continued to walk away. _

He had told Leila he would come and he had never lied to her before so he wouldn't start now. He would get through this party.

"Lt. Hyuga!" a voice yelled. Akito turned and saw Leila and Captain Anna Clements walking towards him. Leila was dressed in her military outfit, but she was carrying a dress bag which must have held her costume. Her little black cat was perched on her shoulder. Anna was dressed in a green friar's costume.

"Hello, Commander. Hello, Captain." He replied.

"Where's your costume, Lt. Hyuga?" Leila asked.

"No costume." He stated. He wasn't the kind of person to dress up. Costumes seemed childish to him.

"Well, I better go change into mine." Leila said. She picked up her cat. "Can you take her for a moment?"

"Sure." Akito said as he took the kitten. It crawled up on his shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Aw, she likes you." Anna said smiling. "Like owner, like pet."

Leila blushed. "Anna!" She yelled. Anna giggled and a flustered Leila walked off.

Anna walked off into the party and Akito followed behind. He looked around at the decorated room. A mat had been laid out to make a dance floor. Tables were everywhere. A buffet of food and candy lined the wall. The room was dark except for the strings of pumpkin lights and the large skull shaped disco ball. Akito walked over to a back corner table and sat down. Leila's cat jumped off his shoulder and lay down on the table. He noticed a large bowl of jelly beans, his favorite candy, on the table and started eating them as he watched the party go on. Then he saw her.

Leila walked into the room and everyone stopped to stare at her. She definitely did not look childish in her costume. She was wearing a long, strapless violet dress. It matched her eye color. Then she had on a long black cape and a black witch's hat and her hair was draped all around her. Akito quickly turned his head. He didn't want her to see he had been staring. Stupid hormones.

"A beautiful woman in a revealing costume is yet another reason to hate this holiday." He whispered and then he stuffed more jelly beans in his mouth. However, he kept sneaking peaks over at Leila.

She was beautiful he had to admit and from the hints that Anna had been giving, Leila liked him. He wasn't going to lie. He had thought about the possibility of being with Leila before. She was strong, kind, beautiful, and smart. However, he knew that there were other things that came before a relationship. He was a solider, not some aristocrat. He had to be prepared for the war, for fighting his brother, and for dying. Being in a relationship would just complicate all that and so he tried to push Leila away when he could. It was getting harder though. After all they had been through, they were getting closer and Akito could feel that things were getting complicated.

"Lt. Hyuga, are you alright?" Leila's voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked up and was face to chest with her. He quickly turned his head to hide his embarrassment. "Yes." He answered sternly.

"Well, would you like to go dance?" Leila asked.

"No. I don't dance." He replied.

"Great!" Leila said cheerfully. Akito turned to her confused. She could tell he was and so she explained. "Lt. Hyuga, Halloween is about being someone you are not. Do something tonight you wouldn't do otherwise." She said.

He took in those words. Be something you're not? Well, what was he not? He thought about it and could only think of one thing. Normal. He was not normal like everyone else. So what would it hurt to be normal tonight? He looked up at Leila's pleading violet eyes and his hands were itching to hold her.

"Fine, let's go." He replied as he got up and grabbed Leila's hand. She smiled at him and he led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her slender waist and they danced. Akito had learned to dance a few years ago so that he could fit in at the celebrations he had to escort people to. Everyone stopped and stared at them but Akito didn't care because right now, he was just going to be normal. After they had finished, everyone clapped and Akito let Leila go.

"Wow! That was very unlike you." Leila said as she walked over to the door.

"You said to be someone different." He replied as he followed.

"Yeah, I did." She said as she opened the door and walked outside on the sidewalk. It was chilly out and the crescent moon barely lit up the sky. "I guess I put you under my spell." She laughed as she fixed her hat.

"It must be a spell." He said as he stared up at the moon.

Leila walked up to him. "I really like this Lt. Hyuga. You're calmer and happier. You're not a ghost."

"I am a ghost." He said as he walked closer to her. "I'll always be a ghost. This is just an act…but I'll take advantage of it while I can."

"Wh-?" Leila began but before she could get the word out of her mouth Akito grabbed her face.

He kissed her. He finally kissed her. He had thought about what it would be like before, but now it was happening. Her lips tasted like jelly beans, his favorite. He knew it couldn't last long, though, so he broke away from her almost as quickly as he had grabbed her. After he broke away, he knew that it would never happen again. He knew that it was time to go back to the persona he had made before. He had to forget about this now.

"Akito." Leila whispered.

He wanted to say Leila. He wanted to call her name, but he knew better.

"Commander," He said as he turned to leave. "Happy Halloween."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
